The Lost Mandolrian
by Greymon Leader Batx flashpoint
Summary: An OC fic. This is about a bounty hunter who could do amzing things. And could help people but still has a heart for revenge. Watch as you see how it is easy to be a killer and how it is easy to be a helper.


**I don't own star wars in any way.**

**I own Dragon Strife**

**I was inspired by a fic called the outlaws by AVR5 it is really good. I liked it because it was focused on bounty hunters. So he got me inspired to write a bounty hunter fic. So AVR5 if you are reading this thank you for the inspiration.**

**The events of this fic take place between Bounty and Revival **

**The Lost Mandolrian**

In order to have your prey you need to be your prey 

On the desert planet known as Tatoonie and in the market called Moes Eles. Inside was a bar were some of the meanest, brutal and scummiest bounty hunters stayed.

There was a certain group of Bounty Hunters on a table. They were taking some drinks. One was a Brown Male Zarback wearing black clothing and had a big rifle on his back, There was also a purple Gungan with purple cloths with black shoes and had knifes on his belt, the third person was an android that looked like it was a Separist battle droid only was Navy Green and had a rocket pack attached on it and last was a boy who was bold and had red armour with two rifles on his belt.

The boy was talking to a hologram showing a man wearing black armour the shape of the armour was a T in the middle of the helmet with spikes on it.

The boy decided to talk to the hologram "So we have a deal Pre. If I help you get bombs into the Corusant senator building and pull off this attack you will let me into Death Watch?"

Pre nodded "Yes Boba your father was an excellent fighter when the Jedi thought the Mandolrian war, until Dooku got his hands on him."

Boba nodded "I won't make the mistake my father made. I love and respect him but I won't sell out to anyone."

Pre nodded "I like the way you think kid. Just do this for us and you will be fighting for a cause that will make you into someone who will be remembered in history." Pre finished his helmet may have hidden his face but you could tell he had a smile underneath.

Boba nodded "Good just let me and my new team get on the ship."

Then Pre's transmission ended Boba looked at his 3 hunters "Blu-Blu, T23 and Zinkel. We're going to take a transport ship Death Watch gave us and were going to Corusant to plant some bombs."

Zinkel who was the Zarback smiled "Nothing like some good terrorism to spike up the locals."

Boba nodded "Okay come one let's get into the ship Death Watch got us."

Then The 4 hunters left the bar and went onto a Black ship with the Death Watch symbol on it.

Unknown to them Boba's and Pre's conversation had been secretly transmitted to another source.

Deep in the forests of Endor stood a small ship, it was plain silver with two engines. Inside was a boy who looked like he was sixteen, with brown spiky hair, white skin, had black trousers with black boots, he also had a silver Dragon tattoo on his cheek and a Lightsaber scar on his back.

He had just witnessed the Boba's and Pre's conversation on a special holocron device.

Then the boy put it down "So Pre you've gone from a simple coward into a coward who is now hiring children to do yours and Death Watches dirty work."

Then he put his hand on the scar "But I have been training for 12 years to meet you. I won't let you get away with the crimes you have committed."

Then the boy went to the ship and pressed some buttons to activate the ships program to send him into space.

Meanwhile in space Boba was in the ships navigation room. He then looked at his communicator "All right soon we will be at Corusant." He told his 3 other bounty hunters.

Then they felt a huge bang on the ship. The alarm went off; Boba got his communicator "Something just hit the ship." Then he looked at the map of them ship.

He saw a life form in the engine room.

He grunted "T23, Blu-Blu go and see who caused the damage now!"

In the engine room T23 got out its riffle while Blu-Blu got out some electric knifes out.

Then they saw a shadow. T23 blast whatever they saw but it was gone. They saw another shadow but moved so fast they couldn't see anything.

Then somebody dropped down from the ceiling and onto the floor. The figure had Mandolrian Armour it was black and the helmets T was yellow while his body armour had green lining, he wore a black coat and had shoes with metal wires on them. He was holding a sword that was blue with action Mandolor writing on it.

Blu-Blu was the first to speak "Who the hell are you?"

The figure just stared at them without showing any emotion "Somebody you will forget in one second."

T23 decided to shoot at him but the figure used the sword to block the blasts. The figure kicked his feet then fire came out of his shoes. He then jumped and flew at T23 and slashed it in halve.

Blu-Blu used his electric knives to try and slash the figure in halve. They both got into a block with both of their weapons.

Then the figure was able to get the lock out of the way by pushing the knives up. Blu-Blu didn't have time to see it when he stabbed him in the gut.

Then the figure got the sword out and continued forward.

Boba turned on the communicator "Zinkel according to the scanners who ever got onto our ship got rid of T23 and Blu-Blu. He's coming here cut him out at the hall way."

Zinkel nodded "right boss." He got out his rifle as he came to the Hallway.

Then the figure came into view of him "Wait I know who you are. Dragon Strife the one who beat Boba to Mandolor amour."

Dragon looked at him "So you have heard of me?"

Zinkel smiled "Of course I have. You were Duchess Satine's Godson. Your father ticked off the leader of death watch so he got a lightsaber in the back. Then he gave you that scar on your back when you started to run. You were found by an ex sith who trained you for a year in sith combat. Some say you are the best bounty hunter who lived."

"Then Zinkel charged his riffle "Let's see what you're made off boy!" Then he shot a high frequency blast but Dragon blocked it with his sword and ran then stabbed Zinkel threw the heart.

Then Zinkel fell "Guess those rumours were true." He fell and died.

Dragon left the body and walked to the navigation room. Boba wasn't there.

Dragon the turned around and stopped some blasts behind him. He saw Boba trying to fire more blasts at him. But he blocked with each one.

Dragon used his jet boots and flew then he used his sword to get the blasters out of Boba's hands.

Boba got two electric sticks. Both were fighting to their hearts content. Then Dragon kicked Boba in the nee and got the sticks out of his hand.

He grabbed Boba to the ground and activated his sword he had it next to Boba's face.

Boba looked like he didn't really care "Go ahead and kill me I don't care."

Then Dragon was curious "Why?"

Then Boba looked at him "Because there is nothing any more. I lost my father and the only other chance I will that will get me to avenge his death."

Dragon then replied "That's why you joined Death Watch." Then Dragon got off Boba and deactivated his sword.

Boba looked confused "Why?"

Then Dragon got something out of his pocket "Here are some credits enough for you to go by. I want you to take a shuttle pod to Tatoonie. There is a ship shop near the east. Tell the owner you know Dragon Strife he will then give you a ship not a big one but one for travelling."

Boba nodded and left to a shuttle pod.

Dragon looked at the controls and pressed a self destruct button.

He got to his ship on time. As he looked out from the window and took off his helmet to stroke his brown hair.

He sat down to a chair and said only one thing to himself.

"Pre I will find you."

THE END


End file.
